The Ancient's Last Hope
by FlamzyButtFace
Summary: ThornClan has turned away from their ancestors and looked to the Shadowed Woods. One queen, not liking that idea, tried to run, only to be murdered after giving birth to her three kits. The kits were split among the three Clans. Will the three sisters reunite? Will they save the Spirit Skies and all of the Clans? Excuse the horrible summery !
1. Prologue

**HOLAAAAAA~~~! xD GUESS WHO'S BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER /shot/ Okay, anyways, I have found time on my hands to start another story! YAYAYAYA! But, seeing as I have next to no commitment to my stories, I will have other's helping me type up this story. So, this story with be co-written, co-owned... Co-everything. GOT EET? SO EVERYTHING IN HERE BELONGS TO USSSSS except for the whole concept of Warriors. That belongs to Erin Hunter. x3 The other's typing/writing/owning this are Fox and Sand. C: Hope you have fun reading this!**

**Just so you know, there are three Clans here, FrostClan, ThornClan, and SeekerClan. SpiritClan is their StarClan and the Shadowed Woods is their Dark Forest.**

* * *

_Canaryspirit's POV_

It was a cold, leaf-bare night in the shadows of ThornClan. Outraged yowls echoed from the camp as Canaryspirit, the leader of the Clan, declared their new way of living.

"Everyone of ThornClan," The male leader started, amber eyes narrowed. "ThornClan has been put down as the weakest Clan for decades on end, and I won't stand for it! We will be victorious! We shall thrive while the other's fall!" The cream tabby ruffled his sandy coat, unsheathing his ivory claws. "ThornClan is now Anti-Clan! We will turn away from SpiritClan, and will worship the Shadowed Woods! And I will become Canaryshadow!"

The leader continued to scrape his claws against the gathering stone, listening to the yowls from his clanmates. Some were outraged, others were with it completely. Did he care? No.

With a flick of his tail, Canaryshadow silenced them with a flick of the tail. "If anyone tries to escape, kill them on sight. ThornClan will not lose any members to other Clans. We will not let FrostClan or SeekerClan gain anymore members! Ever!"

Now, yowls of agreement followed this statement. But, right after he said it, he caught the tortoiseshell figure of his mate disappear out of camp, her stomach heavy with kits. He narrowed his amber eyes and called Birdpaw, his apprentice, over.

"Birdpaw, follow my mate, Rosegarden. Make sure she stays safe on her little... Walk." Canaryshadow couldn't bring himself to admit that his loved one might be leaving forever. His pure black apprentice nodded, and bounded off, leaving the leader to listen to the countless yowls and wails.

_Rosegarden's POV_

Her swift tortoiseshell body ran around the many bushes of ThornClan's territory. Her breath was heavy, her belly just barely scraping against the ground, sending chills through her every few moments. One thing was on her mind; keeping her kits safe. And an Anti-Clan wasn't a place for them to grow up in.

Rosegarden dashed ahead, huffing and puffing. Soon, she came to a stop, her stomach starting to twist and turn, signalling she should calm down. But she couldn't. The she-cat, short after stopping, started running again. More pain came, but she didn't stop.

A crack of a twig echoed through the forest, causing Rosegarden to freeze and look over her shoulder at the apprentice sent to watch her.

"Rosegarden... You're to close to the border." Birdpaw warned, tail lashing. "Get back to camp, now."

Rosegarden shook her head, wincing in pain and crouching down.

"Now, Rosegarden. I don't want to hurt you." Birdpaw took a step closer, unsheathing his claws. It was his leader's word to kill anyone who tried to run away, correct?

Rosegarden winced, answering with a screech of pain. She watched as Birdpaw backed away, confused on what was going on. The tortoiseshell queen winced again and ducked herself into a secluded bush, giving birth to her beauties. What she didn't know was she was over the border.

Birdpaw snuck up on her, tearing his claws through her throat and killing her without a second thought. The life drained out of Rosegarden immediately.

_Birdpaw's POV_

The black tom growled and shook the blood away from his paw, nosing around in the bush. He could only find one of the kits, the other two hidden underneath the warmth of Rosegarden's fluffy tail. he grumbled and took the she-kit in his maw and started to trot home. Finally, he got to the camp and went up to the leader, the kit dangling from his jaws.

"Rosegarden was murdered, sir. This was the kit she gave birth to before being slaughtered." Birdpaw informed Canaryshadow, who was snarling in anger.

"Get her a queen," He growled. "Once shes old enough, she'll be moving into my den. She'll be following in my footsteps, unlike you and Rosegarden. She'll be just like me. She is Firekit."

Birdpaw grumbled and nodded, slinking away from the seething leader.

* * *

**DONEEEEEEEEE /shot/**


	2. Chapter 1

Hopekit gazed up at the sky, dark ginger pelt sleek and smooth. Her green eyes were distant, showing she was thinking deeply. The she-cat wanted to serve her Clan as a medicine cat because Eaglecry was going to retire soon, but she also wanted to be a mother, and when you are a medicine cat, you can't have a mate, let alone kits. A rain drop fell onto her nose and the kit blinked, watching as the rain started to pour down. Hopekit stood, ripped out of her thoughts, and turned to the nursery, where Tigerblaze was hustling Lionkit and Leopardkit inside.

Shaking her fur, Hopekit calmly padded to them, tail raised high. The rain never bothered her; in fact, she enjoyed the cool water sliding through her fur. Tigerblaze gave her a quick nudge and Hopekit stumbled into the nursery, shaking her fur again. Seeing her two siblings curl up into the nest and her mother lying around them caused a small sigh to come from Hopekit. The other queen, Emberbriar, slept soundly in the corner.

Hopekit curled up in a nest beside her family, preferring to be alone, so that way she could think. Closing her green eyes, the kit drifted to her earliest memories… but it didn't make sense. Hopekit could clearly remember smelling blood and a different queen, and a familiar scent that she can't remember who it belongs to now as it picked her off the cold ground. That always made her question her true parentage, for she caught her Clanmates multiple times staring at her warily, as if they saw her as a different cat.

"Hopekit, wake up!" A paw jabbed her in the side and the dark ginger she-kit stirred, yawning widely. She squinted her green eyes up at Lionkit who meowed, "Come play with us!"

"No thanks," Hopekit murmured, sitting up and grooming the moss out of her fur. Lionkit huffed and padded out of the nursery to join his sibling. Hopekit sighed and padded out of the nursery as well, shaking her fluffy kit down. She spotted Scarspirit padding out of her den and heading to Frozenpool, and immediately slunk off to hide, unsure what the leader thought of her.

"Hey look! It's the little flea-brain!"

_Oh no…_ Hopekit turned, ears flat as she saw Brightpaw and Aspenpaw approaching, sneering.

"Hey, flea-brain, catch any good illness today?" Aspenpaw sneered, reminding the kit of when she caught kitten-cough once and then caught white-cough.

"Leave me alone," Hopekit hissed, backing away with a twitching tail and holding out an unsheathed paw at them.

The apprentices faked whimpers, widening their eyes in mock fear. "Aspenpaw, we better run before the big warrior comes and kills us," Brightpaw cried, both snickering at the kit.

"Leave Hopekit alone," a voice growled and Hopekit whipped around, startled to see Hawkpaw stalking over. The small gray tom lashed his tail and glared at Aspenpaw and Brightpaw.

"Loser," Brightpaw hissed but the two apprentices stalked away, their tails lashing, almost in sync.

Hopekit turned back to Hawkpaw and blinked. "Thank you, Hawkpaw."

Suddenly, the gray tom rounded on her and he hissed, "Next time, stay with your siblings, Hopekit! Then maybe next time I won't have to save your sorry hide again!"

Hopekit watched him go, head tilted to the side in confusion. _What did he mean, save my sorry hide _again_?_


End file.
